


Одна комната на двоих

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: A little angst, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, John Watson is in love, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Room, Wet Dream, and horny, canon Holmes and Watson, smut in chapter 2, vague description of masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон сотни раз делил комнату с Холмсом во время расследования, но на этот раз произошло нечто иное.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing a Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842969) by [SpaceIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot). 



Как это часто случалось во время расследований, мы разделили комнату в местном пабе. Холмс сразу же заснул, а я обнаружил, что ворочаюсь с боку на бок до самого утра. Я уже начал засыпать, когда услышал слабый стон, доносившийся с другого конца комнаты. Привстав, я увидел, что Холмс во сне избавился от одеяла. Я уже не в первый раз видел, как ему снятся кошмары, часто проявлявшиеся в том, что он ворочался и сбрасывал одеяло на пол. Иногда он во сне разговаривал, обычно произнося несколько слов или незнакомое мне имя. Я сжалился над ним, так как огонь в камине погас, и в комнате было удивительно холодно, поэтому встал, чтобы накрыть его одеялом. Я заколебался, когда снова услышал его тихий стон. Я почувствовал, что краснею. Я мог бы поклясться − нет, этого не может быть, только не Холмс, и всё же я мог бы поклясться, что это был стон удовольствия, а не страха. Я увидел, как он слегка пошевелился, вытянув длинные голые ноги из ночной рубашки, запутавшейся вокруг него во время метаний. Я никогда не позволял себе признаться в этом при свете дня, но у этого человека были замечательные ноги. Длинные, худые и мускулистые − мне всегда нравились красивые ноги. Я снова шагнул вперёд, ругая себя за то, что так пристально на него смотрю, но внезапно остановился, увидев, что он делает. Его рука скользнула между ног и... нет, нет. Я с трудом мог поверить, что Холмсу, столь редко выражающему эмоции и даже отвергающему, казалось, всё, что связано с сексуальностью, может сниться такой сон. Я отвернулся, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, а грудь отяжелела от чувства вины и возбуждения. Его стоны стали громче, и я оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как его спина выгнулась дугой, а бёдра слегка двигались. Меня пробрала дрожь. Животный инстинкт во мне толкал меня подойти к нему, почувствовать каждый дюйм его тела, удовлетворить его, снова и снова, пока в окне не покажется утренний свет, а шаги горничной в гостиной не будут угрожать нас разоблачить.

− Боже милостивый, − прошипел я, ещё раз заставляя себя отвернуться; я чувствовал боль между ног. Я провёл рукой по волосам. Я не мог смотреть на него, это было неправильно. Я не имел права вторгаться в его личную жизнь таким образом. Пожалуй, мне лучше выйти в гостиную. И подождать, пока его сон не утихнет. Я почти убедил себя сделать это, когда его тихие стоны и вздохи превратились во что-то другое. Я резко обернулся, испугавшись, что он увидел, как я смотрел на него минуту назад, и всё же... мои губы приоткрылись в замешательстве. Он продолжал спать, так почему же тогда он позвал меня по имени? − Ох, − выдохнул я. Нет, этого не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы он был таким. 

− Уотсон, − услышал я ещё раз. Он видел меня во сне. − Ах, Уотсон, − его голос стал низким, тихим. Я закрыл рот руками. Неужели это происходит на самом деле? Я сделал полшага вперёд, жадно глядя на него, а затем быстро отступил, чувствуя стыд. − М-м-м... Уотсон... чёрт.

Я не мог не обернуться. 

− О боже, − выдохнул я. В этом не было никаких сомнений. Он кончил. Я увидел, как Холмс вздрогнул, затем его тело расслабилось, и с тихим стоном он снова погрузился в глубокий сон, перевернувшись на левый бок и подтянув колени в позу эмбриона. Я стоял с открытым ртом, раскрасневшийся и разгоряченный, уставившись на него. Я едва мог поверить в то, чему только что стал свидетелем. Я почувствовал смущение и какое-то головокружение, и внезапно осознал, что полностью возбуждён. Это меня не удивило. Этот мужчина, которого я любил, о котором мечтал и думал в свои тайные минуты годами... Я увидел, как его тело извивается от возбуждения, слышал, как он стонет и зовёт меня по имени так, как я отчаянно желал − этого не мог бы выдержать ни один мужчина. Уже не первый раз я касался себя при мысли о нём, но делать это в одной комнате с ним почему-то казалось неправильным. Я выглянул в коридор и направился в ванную. Только через несколько минут я вернулся в нашу спальню, чувствуя себя достаточно сонным и расслабленным, чтобы укрыть Холмса одеялом, прежде чем улечься под своё одеяло. Я лежал тихо и неподвижно, купаясь в остатках ощущений. Прежде чем я успел это осознать, я уже заснул.

Я проснулся из-за того, что солнце светило мне в глаза сквозь щель между шторами. Я сделал глубокий вдох, всё ещё чувствуя себя очень сонным. Я на мгновение задумался о том, что произошло ночью, полностью убеждённый, что всё это было каким-то странным сном. Мне приснился приятный сон, вот и всё. Сел на кровати, я оглянулся и увидел, что Холмс уже встал и находится неизвестно где, оставив свою постель неубранной. Я фыркнул, свесив ноги с края кровати, встал и тщательно заправив постель. Подойдя к постели Холмса, я поднял с пола его одеяло, собираясь накинуть его на матрас. Я заколебался. В середине кровати невозможно было не заметить предательское белое пятно, от которого моё сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Это не было сном. Прошлой ночью Холмс действительно видел меня во сне, и я наблюдал за ним. Я чувствовал себя подавленным и смутно виноватым. Он, вероятно, даже не вспомнит ничего. Когда мне снились такие сны, я обычно вспоминал лишь приятное чувство удовлетворения. Интересно, смогу ли я теперь вообще встретиться с ним лицом к лицу? Накинув одеяло на его кровать, я быстро пошёл в ванную комнату и ополоснул лицо холодной водой, прежде чем одеться.

Спустившись вниз, я увидел, что Холмс сидит за одним из столиков, ест яичницу с тостами и пьёт чай. При виде количества еды на его тарелке я понял, что он, должно быть, раскрыл это дело. Я подошёл и сел за стол.

− Удовлетворены? − поинтересовался я, потрясённый и смущённый своим выбором слова.

Он посмотрел на меня поверх чашки чая. Я мог бы поклясться, что он покраснел. 

− Прошу прощения? − спросил он, откусывая пугающе большой кусок хлеба.

− Я имею в виду дело, − быстро ответил я. − Я полагаю, вы его разгадали. Вы редко едите до того, как раскрыли дело.

− О да, конечно, − согласился он. − Ответ пришёл ко мне, когда я проснулся сегодня утром.

− Полезные сны? − спросил я, наполовину не уверенный, жду ли я ответа или просто полный идиот.

Он слегка поперхнулся яичницей. 

− Да, − ответил он, сглотнув. − Да, очень полезные. Хороший ночной отдых может заставить всё выглядеть по-другому утром.

Я кивнул. 

− Да.

Мгновение мы смотрели друг на друга. Он должен вспомнить свой сон. Понял ли он, что я знаю? Выражение его глаз ничего мне не говорило, не давало ни малейшего намёка на надежду, что его сон был чем-то большим, чем просто нечто случившееся один раз, и что он не проснулся со стыдом и отвращением от мысли о себе в подобных отношениях. Я знал, что если буду настаивать, то нанесу непоправимый ущерб нашей дружбе. Я почесал затылок и тихо фыркнул.

− Пожалуй, я позавтракаю, − сказал я.

− М-м-м... − промычал он, глядя в свою тарелку. − Еда у миссис Эдвардс неплохая.

Я еле заметно улыбнулся и встал, чтобы поговорить с хозяйкой о том, чтобы принесли ещё яиц и тосты и, возможно, ещё чая. Когда я вернулся к столу, Холмс уже почти закончил с едой и допивал очередную чашку чая. Я подумал, что ещё раз рискну прокомментировать вчерашнюю ночь. Годы, проведённые в цепях, привели меня в отчаяние.

− Надеюсь, вы хорошо спали, − произнёс я. − Я проснулся прошлой ночью и обнаружил, что вы сбросили одеяло на пол.

Его длинные ресницы сверкнули над ярко-серыми глазами. Боже милостивый, он был прекрасен. Он помедлил, проведя языком по губам, чтобы избавиться от крошек. Он хоть представлял, что делает со мной?

− Я спал очень хорошо, − заметил он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. − Мне приснился... очень приятный сон.

Я уронил ложку, которую мне дала миссис Эдвардс.

Едва заметная улыбка заиграла на его губах. 

− Но я думаю, если не ошибаюсь, вы уже знаете об этом, мой дорогой Уотсон.

Мои губы приоткрылись. Чёрт. 

− Холмс, я... − мой голос быстро затих, когда миссис Эдвардс подошла и поставила передо мной тарелку с яичницей и тостами. − Я... спасибо, − выдавил я из себя. Она кивнула и ушла. Я отодвинул от себя тарелку. − Я, кажется, уже не хочу. По крайней мере, не этого.

Холмс отставил чашку с чаем. 

− Боюсь, что пока вам придётся довольствоваться яичницей, Уотсон, − сказал он, вставая. − Нам нужно поймать преступника. − Он посмотрел на меня, подмигнул и вышел из комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

− А сегодня утром как вы узнали?

− Я ненадолго проснулся и почувствовал, что вы за мной наблюдаете.

Я покраснел. 

− Я старался этого не делать, − быстро сказал я, поставив стакан на столик, − но в подобной ситуации трудно от этого удержаться.

− Успокойтесь, Уотсон, − произнёс он, − я не возражаю. На самом деле, это довольно... стимулирующее понятие.

У меня пересохло во рту. 

− Когда вы... Я имею в виду, когда вы начали обо мне думать?

Он на мгновение прикусил нижнюю губу. 

− Какое-то время, − ответил он, − месяцы, почти год?

− Значит, до того... до того, как вы узнали, что я к вам чувствую?

Холмс кивнул. Было очень приятно сознавать, что его чувства не были реакцией на мои, а развивались сами по себе.

− Что вы скажете, − спросил он после минутного молчания, − если мы отложим этот разговор?

У меня упало сердце.

Холмс наклонился вперёд ровно настолько, чтобы коснуться своими губами моих. 

− Я хотел бы заняться с вами любовью, Уотсон.

Эти слова прозвучали как внезапная вспышка света в тёмной комнате. Они удивили меня, возбудили и почти испугали.

− Ох, Холмс, − выдохнул я, − с того самого момента, как я вас увидел, мне больше ничего не нужно.

Расстояние между нами сократилось в одно мгновение. Я не уверен, кто начал первым, но в течение нескольких секунд мы снимали друг с друга одежду, наши рты сталкивались друг с другом, а языки исследовали. Сначала мне удалось оставить его без рубашки. Мои руки, изучая, пробежались по его бледной коже, находя каждую впадинку и изгиб, прослеживая выступающие линии ключиц и рёбер.

− У вас так много шрамов, − тихо заметил я, − они все получены во время расследований?

Он на мгновение заколебался. 

− Не все.

Я нахмурил брови.

− Ничего особенного, дорогой, − успокоил он меня, − но в детстве, знаете ли, попадаешь в разные переделки.

Я сделал мысленную пометку, что надо будет позже расспросить Холмса на эту тему, но сейчас я был слишком голоден, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, кроме его обнажённого тела.

Через несколько мгновений я тоже оказался без рубашки. Холмс целовал меня в шею, проводя пальцами по завиткам каштановых волос на моей груди, и я не мог удержаться от нескольких тихих вздохов. Это было лучше, намного лучше, чем всё, о чём я мечтал. Освободив мой член из-под оков одежды, он стал гладить его до полного возбуждения.

− Вы, должно быть, делали это раньше, − выдохнул я, дрожа от того, как его умелые пальцы двигались по моей коже.

− Редко, − сказал он. Обняв свободной рукой меня за шею, он потянул меня на себя, чтобы я мог его поцеловать. − Последний раз − уже очень давно.

Я на мгновение отстранился. 

− Вы правда уверены? − спросил я. − Я не хочу заставлять вас делать то, чего вы не хотите.

Он соскользнул с кровати и опустился на колени. 

− Возможно, это послужит вам доказательством моего энтузиазма, − тихо сказал он, проведя языком от основания до головки моего члена.

Мне пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не застонать вслух. 

− Холмс, ох, Холмс, − выдохнул я.

Он провёл рукой по моим яйцам, облизывая и посасывая головку моего пульсирующего члена. Возможно, любовь к нему затуманила мой разум, но я мог бы поклясться, что никогда не чувствовал ничего более прекрасного. Его умелые движения довели меня до быстрого оргазма, и он слизал всю мою сперму, которая излилась ему в рот.

− Боже милостивый, − выдохнул я, чувствуя себя немного неловко из-за того, как быстро я кончил. − Вы удивительны.

Он улыбнулся мне, когда я провёл рукой по его макушке, запуская пальцы в его густые тёмные волосы.

− Вы мне льстите, Уотсон, − поддразнил он.

− Идите сюда, дорогой, − промурлыкал я, поднимая его лицо к своему, чтобы поцеловать. − Давайте разденем вас. 

Я почувствовал, как напряглось его тело, и он отстранился. 

− Что случилось? − спросил я.

Он немного покраснел и не смотрел мне в глаза.

− Холмс, в чём дело?

Наконец он поднял голову. 

− Я бы предпочёл... Я бы предпочёл не раздеваться.

− Ох, − сказал я, одновременно разочарованный и смущённый. − Конечно, нет, если вы не хотите, но... почему?

Он снова отвернулся. Я увидел, как он еле заметно вздрогнул.

− Вы будете смеяться, − ответил он.

− Не буду, − запротестовал я.

Он фыркнул. 

− Я... Я не очень хорошо одарён. Люди были довольно жестоки ко мне по этому поводу в прошлом.

− Ох, Холмс, − сказал я, нежно поглаживая его лицо. − Я вас полюбил, хотя до этого видел только ваши ноги или грудь. Мне всё равно, какого размера у вас пенис. Я могу обещать вам, без тени сомнения, что найду его абсолютно прекрасным.

Он помедлил. 

− Может, хотя бы лампы потушим? − спросил он.

Я сказал «Конечно», и так и сделал, вернувшись на кровать в теперь уже тёмной комнате. Я взял лицо Холмса в ладони и поцеловал его. Меня удивило, что Холмс так смущается, и я решил показать ему, что люблю каждый дюйм его тела, каким бы большим или маленьким тот ни был.

− Можно я вас раздену? − спросил я.

Он молча кивнул.

Я не торопился, целуя его грудь и облизывая соски. Звуки, которые я вытягивал из него, были восхитительны, только подстёгивая мои движения. В конце концов я уложил его совершенно обнажённым на кровать.

− Вы такой красивый, − тихо сказал я, целуя каждый дюйм его кожи. − Ох, мой дорогой, у меня от вас дух захватывает.

Я знал, что он покраснел, несмотря на то, что не мог ясно видеть в темноте. Наконец я скользнул рукой между его ног, обхватил его идеальный небольшой член и погладил его.

− Прекрасный, − промурлыкал я, сползая в изножье кровати, − чёрт, вы идеальны.

Я обхватил член Холмса губами, легко его принимая. Головка его члена едва коснулась моего горла. Непристойные звуки, которые он издавал, когда я сосал его, только подстёгивали меня. Я почувствовал, как он задрожал под моими руками, выгнув спину и подавив тихий крик, когда внезапно кончил в мой рот. Капля за каплей спермы восхитительно заскользили по моему горлу. Количество меня удивило, но тем не менее я был в восторге. Наконец-то, после стольких лет, я смог попробовать его на вкус. Я подумал, что больше никогда ни в чём не буду нуждаться.

Когда он наконец перестал дрожать, я подполз к нему и притянул к себе.

− Мне кажется, я люблю вас, Уотсон, − тихо признался он. − Я никогда раньше не любил.

Я вдруг почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачусь. 

− Ох, Холмс, − прошептал я, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. − Я люблю вас, люблю больше самой жизни.

Он слегка вздохнул и подвинулся, чтобы сократить расстояние, оставшееся между нами.

− Утром, − заметил он, − мы снова займёмся любовью.

Я чуть не рассмеялся. 

− Вы не услышите, чтобы я жаловался на это соглашение, − сказал я. − Если бы я мог, то занимался бы с вами любовью каждое утро и каждую ночь до конца своей жизни.

Я почувствовал, как губы Холмса коснулись моего лба. 

− Звучит восхитительно, хотя и непрактично, − хихикнул он.

Я улыбнулся. 

− Я люблю вас, − прошептал я.

− М-м-м... я тоже вас люблю.

Вскоре я услышал ровное дыхание Холмса, сказавшее мне, что он заснул, и вскоре я тоже задремал.


End file.
